Run in with Daddy Dearest Kagome Series DB GT
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Ayama's daughter Kagome is finally 18 years old and goes on with her birthday until everything was horribly turned around to deaster when all of the DBZ villains break free from hell. Kagome finally runs into her father Zarbon.
1. Chapter 1

The little half saiyan princess laid peacefully in her queen size bed as her long emerald hair was pulled back in a large braid to keep in place as she slumbers throughout the night. The morning sun creeps through the small spaces between her bright pink curtains and shine gently against her porcelain doll like face. Her eye lids tremble several times before a soft groan seeps her rosy full lips, her eye lids open half way as her shimmering golden hues gaze at the curtain covered window. She turns onto her back and throws her arms over her head and lets out a soft yawn before lifting herself up, pulling herself to the edge of the bed and sits there for a few moments. An innocent smile curls on her lips as her eyes turn to look at the calendar on her wall that had a large red circle that was repeatedly drawn on over a certain date and labeled "My eighteenth birthday!"

She lets out a loud giggle as she squirms around abit before hopping off her bed and runs to her closet and swings the door open and rummages through her dozens of shirts,shorts,skirts,dresses and other clothing items before she finally picked out a cute modern day outfit that would suit her young womanly age. Striping her night gown off her young develop body she would place her outfit on and make her way to her makeup table that was a soft pink color with very detail swirls and patterns within the wood.

Turning in a 360 she examines her outfit to see if it was suitable for today. Wearing black and white flats, white leggings, a ruffled mid thigh black skirt and a long sleeved off the shoulder white shirt that had a black outline of a rose and several designs behind the flower and a black tank top underneath. Taking a seat at the makeup table she undoes her braid and allows her long shiny emerald curly locks to fall against her back. Pulling out a black ribbon she ties a bow in her hair at neck level and places mild makeup on her already perfect completion. Finally done she stands up, making her way to her bedroom door and heads down the hall to the bathroom but before she could even make it there

Her cousin trunk was heading from the opposite direction and straight for the bathroom. They both stop for a brief moment before they made a run for the bathroom, both of them gripping against the frame of the bathroom door and grinding shoulders together to get in first.

"Stop Kagome! I was here first."

Yelled Trunk as he put more force into his shove but Kagome was just as strong as she gave just as much force back.

"No Trunks! It's my birthday; I should have first dibs on the bathroom."

Whined Kagome as she was growing inpatient with him and was about to scream for her father to sort this problem out but before she even could Bra came around the corner and stood in front of her brother and older cousin. Bra only being two years younger then Kagome cocked her brow and watched them both bicker about the bathroom. Bra shakes her head as her short baby blue hair sways with the motion of her head.

"You two are so immature; it embarrasses me to even admit I am remotely related to you both."

Both Kagome and Trunk stop their bickering as they stared at one another with serious looks on their faces then turned at the same time as Bra would stand there with her hands on her hips trying to act like the adult. At the same time both Trunk and Kagome spoke.

"You the mature one? You fight us for petty things every single day!"

Bra narrowed her eyes as she lean forward with her hands remaining on her hips and spoke.

"Shut up, I do not!"

Both Trunk and Kagome bust out laughing as they looked at Bra while they relax and lean against opposite door frames leaving a small gap between them no longer caring about the bathroom but to confront Bra and her just as immature behavior.

"Just yesterday you fought me on the last bagel."

Spoke Trunks.

"And you fought me on who got to sit shot gun in Uncle Vegeta's car two days ago."

Spoke Kagome with a grin on her lips.

Bra slowly moves her hands from her hips to underneath her small breast and folds them with an angry look on her face that resembles her father so much. There was silence for a split second before Bra threw herself in the small gap in the bathroom door but both Trunk and Kagome caught her and all three were yelling and forcing their way into the bathroom. The fight got so loud that it caught the attention of Bardock and Vegeta who were just finishing up their training in the saiyan built room that made years ago. They looked at one another as they were walking down the hallway and stop a few steps from their children fighting over the bathroom like they always did every morning. Sweat drops form on the back of the father's heads as they finally step in and yanked their kids from the door.

"HEY!"

All three of the kids howled at their father's.

"That's enough you three!"

Spoke Vegeta would was not pleased at all to see us fighting.

"Kagome you are finally eighteen years old you need to start acting like it."

Spoke Bardock would narrow his eyes to his daughter. Kagome sighed as she lowers her head knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry father."

Spoke kagome.

"And as for you Trunk you are the man and you are acting just as immature as they are!"

Spoke Vegeta would held tightly to trunk's collar shift.

"You guys shouldn't even be fighting, you three all have…."

Vegeta was cut off from the three kids as they all spoke in sync with one another.

"Royal blood running through our veins, yeah yeah yeah."

Groaned all three at the same time, vegeta growls under his breath as he was not happy to know that the kids did not have respect for him and Bardock.

"You three will not speak to me in that tone or cut me off when I am speaking…Understood?"

Yelled Vegeta as he then tosses Bra into the bathroom as Bardock tosses Kagome in with Bra. Trunk's eyes widen as he squirms in his father's hold and whines.

"That's not far; I was at the bathroom first."

'Ladies first Trunk."

Spoke Bardock as he left the situation and allowed Vegeta to deal with his son.

"Now you can wait for the girls to finish then you can go."

Spoke vegeta as he releases trunk and walks off. Trunks groan loudly in frustration as he places himself against the wall next to the bathroom door with her arms folded over his chest and waits.

Both Kagome and Bra pick up their tooth brushes and place their favorite tooth paste on and begin brushing their teeth in peace not wanting to get in trouble once again. Taking turns finishing up in the bathroom they quietly make their way out of the bathroom and down the hall to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast at the large family dining room table. Everyone stop what they were doing to look up at Kagome and smiled at her before yelling out.

"Happy Birthday!"

A large smile forms on her perfect shaped lips as she walks over to her father who stood up from his chair and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly before kissing the top of her head. She barries her face into his dark green shirt before pulling away and goes to hug and kisses her mother good morning. It surprised Ayama on how much Kagome looked like her more then her father which pleased her greatly to be able to look at her daughter and not see Zarbon but it helped more that Kagome was not born with Zarbon's blue skin but with Ayama's soft sun kissed skin.

Everyone sat down again and they all ate their breakfast, laughing at each others jokes and reminisced about their past. A soft knock came to the door as Bulma slowly places her fork down onto her plate.

"I wonder who that could be."

Asked Bulma while she lifts herself from her chair and heads to the front door, opening the door she was greeted by the whole gang who smiled at bulma.

"Hey guys! You guys here for Kagome?"

Asked Bulma.

"You bet we are Bulma."

Spoke Goku in an up beat tone. His voice caught Kagome's ears within a split second as she leaps from her chair and runs like the wind to the door and throws herself into her big brother's arms.

"Big brother. You are here!"

Cried out Kagome.

Goku held onto his little sister tightly as he laughs from her reaction to him being there.

"Of course I am here, I wouldn't miss my baby sister's birthday for the world."

He placed a soft kiss to Kagome's cheek before lifting her up onto his right shoulder and makes his way inside as did the rest of the family and the Z fighters. Chii Chii, bulma and Ayama cleaned up the table and began to grill and cook the lunch for the party for Kagome's eighteen birthday.

The gang all gathered in the dinosaur dome where all types of rare vegetation grew along with variety of animals within the dome. Tables were lined up next to one another as music played loudly. Bardock pulled kagome away from the group as he hid a small box wrapped in pink and blue wrapping paper behind his back. Lowering himself to her level he smiled at her.

"I can't believe you are already eighteen, you have grown into a beautiful young lady just like your mom. I may not be your blood father but I'm your father in every way that counts and I want to give this gift to you. Happy Birthday Kagome. I love you."

He pulls the gift from behind his back and hands it to kagome. Kagome's golden hues sparkle with happiness as she takes the gift from him and places a soft kiss to his cheek. Ripping the wrapping paper away from the box she opens it slowly to reveal a silver necklace saying "Daddy's girl" in sparkling diamonds. Her eyes widen as she giggles loudly to how pretty it was.

"Oh I love it father, thank you so much…will you help me put it on?"

She asked as she pulls the necklace out of the box and hands it to her father before she turns around while pulling her emerald locks to the side. He holds both ends with each hand as he places it over her head to her front side and hooks it in the back.

"Turn around."

Asked Bardock so he may see how the necklace looked on kagome. Turning around she smiles at the necklace, then to her father before hugging him tightly.

"I love you father."

Bardock smiled down at her as he ruffles his hand in her emerald locks before standing up and walking back to the group along side Kagome. Everyone danced to the beat of the music that blared out of the radio and ate the endless amount of food that the ladies had worked hard for the birthday party.

Once everyone grew tiresome, they all gathered at the table and one at a time would hand kagome their gift to her. Slowly she would tear into the wrapping and her golden eyes light up with excitement with all the amazing gifts she got. Hugging everyone for their wonderful gifts, wanting to go out into town to spend her birthday money and to show off her new clothes and other girly items.

"Hey Trunk, you would mind going with me to the mall?"

Asked Kagome as she gave him the puppy eyes knowing he would say no to her in a heart beat but he would always get mushy with the innocent big eyes.

"Ugh! Do I have to?"

Complained Trunks while he leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back as he stared at the ceiling.

"You don't have to, I was just asking if you wouldn't mind going."

Kagome spoke so sweetly. A groan came from him knowing she wasn't going to give up until he said yes to her. Allowing the chair to set back into place, he stood up and made his way intro the house. Kagome just remained where she was not sure what he was doing since he did not answer her question.

Trunks stops before reaching the door with his right hand holding the door open, he turns to look over his right shoulder to Kagome and spoke.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Asked Trunk in a stern voice.

Kagome smiled big as she made a run towards trunk and followed him inside, Trunk would grab the keys to the car and they both hop into the red convertible and took off into the town. The wind danced with Kagome's emerald locks as trunks drove through the town to find a good parking space and the best shops in town.

"Hey Trunk, there is a parking space over there."

Spoke Kagome as she pointed in the direction of the empty parking space.

"Oh good eye Kagome."

Replied trunk as he quickly turned the wheel to the space and parked the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoping out of trunk's car, the two half royal blood sayians make their way around the shopping stores that rest on the edge of the roads, people passing them by as they were actually having a good time with one another. Trunks takes a hold of the door to a small clothing store and pulls it open allowing Kagome to enter inside first before letting himself in. Both of them explored the clothes on the racks and walls with smiles on their faces loving the style and fashion.

Being related to Bulma briefs they had no limit on cost, grabbing everything they desired they both struggled to reach the cashier desk and throw down all their items. Taking a step back, Kagome lifts her right forearm to her forehead and wipes the beads of sweat off her brow with a satisfied smile on her pink full lips, turning her gaze to her cousin she lets out a small giggle.

"Looks like we did well today."

Trunks chuckles back to her as he rubs the back of his purple hair.

"This is nothing Kagome, we can do better then this..come on lets enjoy your birthday and go all out.."

Kagome's golden hues light up like a Christmas tree to his words as she quickly pulls out her credit card but before she could hand it to the clerk, trunk pushes her gently out of the way and hands the clerk his card while wrapping his free arm around kagome's shoulders pulling her into his chest.

"Happy birthday Kagome."

Kagome blushed softly as he bought her all of her things as a gift to her. Wrapping her arms around his mid chest she snuggles her cheek into the side of his chest and smiles wide.

"Thank you trunks."

Bagging all their items they continue on with their shopping, laughing and eating snacks that they bought from small stands that rest on different corners of the town. As they were about to head home a strange figure caught Kagome's eyes as the person with long orange hair and wearing a outraged out dated outfit creeping through the back alleys. Turning her gaze to trunk she shoves her bags into his arms roughly.

"Here hold this..I need to check something out."

And with that said she takes off down the alley ways to catch up to the stranger person that she felt was cooking up something bad.

"wha….?...Ka…kagome come back!"

Yelled trunks but was unable to finish his words, a low growl seeps from his lips as he pulls out a capsule from his pocket and tosses it onto the bags before clicking it again to pull all the bags into the capsule to make it easier for him to catch up to Kagome. Racing down the alley way Kagome finally caught up to the strange man with the long raggedy orange hair, pressing her back to a brick wall she slightly gazes around the corner to listen. The man was not alone but was with another man who he called Doctor Gero and the man she was following was Dr. Myuu.

It seems that they had a plan with someone or something called Android 17 that they made in hell and wanted to combine the original 17 with him to make what they called "Super 17." A faint gasp seeps from her pink rose like lips as she heard her older brother's name in their conversation. She quickly covers her mouth in hopes they did not hear her but she was sadly mistaken as it seems the original 17 was only a few feet from the doctors listen to their master plan. When Kagome was about to slowly make a run for it she was startled by a tall man wearing a tan trench coat and shoulder length raven hair, ripped up blue jeans green high socks with converse and a black shirt with the letters RR on his left chest and an orange scarf around his neck. His eyes were so blue and breathe taking. She tosses her back to the brick wall as she yelps softly.

"So you are the ease dropper?"

Spoke the man before her which she put the puzzle pieces together and figured he was the original 17 they were speaking of.

"You are 17 the android that I heard about from my brother and my uncle."

17 tilts his head slightly to the side from her words curious to why she knew so much about him and who her brother and uncle were, a smirk tugs against his lips as he spoke.

"And who is this brother and uncle of yours then my beautiful flower?"

Her cheeks flushed red from what she believes to be a compliment but she was still frighten from him knowing of the stories on how strong he was back in the day.

"My brother is Goku and my uncle is Vegeta.."

Kagome finally managed to spit out... His eyes widen slightly abit surprised she was related to them both. Reaching out with his right gloved hand he takes ahold of her chin stroking the bottom part of her lip with his thumb while he slowly leans in being only a few inches from her face, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her cheeks. Closing her eyes tightly she trembles in his hold.

"What is your name then?"

Her bottom lip trembles against the tip of his thumb as she softly spoke her name to him.

"Ka…kagome."

Tilting his head a bit to the side he grins to her fear before he leaned in pressing his lips to her own kissing her deeply. Her eyes shot open from the sudden kiss, he pulls away after a few seconds, releasing her from his hold he leans his lips to her ear and spoke softly for her to only hear.

"I advice you keep what you heard to yourself or our next encounter wont be as nice as this one my beautiful flower."

Reaching up he gently brushes a lock of her emerald hair behind he ear before he pulls away from her and walks around the corner. She presses her back hard against the brick wall, breathing heavy as she was lucky she got out of that alive swallowing her nerves she digs her nails into the bricks she bites on her bottom lip. Lifting herself off the wall she jumps out to get 17's attention but no one was around the corner anymore.

A relief sigh came from her as she stumbles to the ground landing on her bottom and tosses her head back to look up at the bright blue sky. The sound of her cousin's voice echoes through the alley ways, her head turning in the direction as trunks came into view. He had a worried expression on his face, seeing that kagome was on the ground. Rushing over to her quickly he takes ahold of her arm and pulls her onto her feet.

"Kagome are you alright?"

Her golden hues gaze up at him, she was still lost on all that had happened and didn't know if she should fill him in on the plans she heard from the doctors or save her own skin from 17. Sighing loudly she was so confused and upset that she just throws herself into his arms.

"Take me home Trunks."

Without asking another question trunk did was she had asked and took kagome back home where everyone was still around, eating, talking, and having a good time with one another. Kagome was at a lost on her emotions and wasn't sure what she should do. She shook her head in disappointment shamed that she could call her self a princess of the great sayian race and yet was unable to be brave towards 17 and try to stop their evil plans. Forcing herself to push today's thoughts in the back of her mind she went to go spend time with her family.

The rest of the day went by quickly, kagome being lost in thoughts and not paying any attention to anyone around her. When everyone had left she slowly was making her way to her room to just sleep off the heavy burden on her mind but her father Bardock had placed his hand upon her shoulders and turns her around to face him, being concern with her behavior since she came home from shopping.

"Kagome, you have been off all day..what's on your mind?"

Lowering her golden hues to her father's feet she shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head acting as though nothing was really wrong or on her mind…Nothing she was able to speak of anyways. Bardock cocks a brow knowing Kagome oh too well to believe the shrug.

"Come on speak up."

"It's nothing…really dad..I'm just tired from all the excitement is all..May I go to bed now?"

A sad sigh came from his lips knowing she was lying to him but he couldn't do anything to force it out of her so he simply just leans in and kisses the top of her head and sends her off to bed.

"Very well Kagome but you know you can talk to me about anything…I'm your father and I love you very much."

"I know father and I love you..goodnight."

Closing the door to her room she leans against the door and closes her eyes as tears from under her thick eye lashes, upset that she was being selfish and saving her ownself instead of opening up to what she had witness to save her older brother and her family for that matter. Pulling herself from the door she strips her clothes off and crawls under the sheets and forces herself to try and sleep.

Midnight rolls around and Kagome was still restless in her bed, groaning in frustration she pulls herself out of bed and throws on some jeans and a shirt and climbs out her window and flies to a near by park where she used to play at all the time as a little girl, walking over to the swings she sat down and pushes herself off the ground and allows gravity to do its magic, the sound of the swing fills the quiet night sky as she was the only one around.

Lowering her head she allowed all her thoughts to come all at once, different emotions filled her small body and brought her to tears, events from today and those of the past. Knowing Bardock wasn't her real father and wondering who her true father was since her mother refused to speak a word of him to her.. She felt incomplete without knowing who he was and what kind of man he was when he was alive.

Cold tears rolled down her cheeks feeling so lost and confused, a faint rustling threw her out of her train of thought and her golden hues to the small woods next to the park. Her golden hues widen as she was hoping it was only a small night animal but with her luck it was not. A familiar face from today was brought into the dim street lights. It was 17 with his gloved hands in his trench coat pockets.

Slowly making his way to her, she struggles in the swing as it was in mid air trying to get herself out, losing her grip she falls a blink of an eye she was in 17's arms, he had caught her before she reached the ground. Opening her eyes she gazes up at him with flushed cheeks. He lowered her to the ground and allowed her to take her time to stand on her own; fixing her shirt she smiles softly to him, still being frightened of him.

"Thank…you."

Was all she could say, her stomach was in knots and butterflies fluttering inside of her causing her to feel scared and nervous.

"Why are you out here all alone at this hour?"

Asked 17 with a puzzled tone, leaning against the metal pole that held up the swings with his arms folded against his chest. Kagome placing herself back into the swing, clinging her small soft hands to the chains to make sure she did not fall off again.

"I…Had a lot on my mind and couldn't sleep."

"Oh? Is that so? You still haven't spoken of what you heard today have you?"

She quickly turns to look up at him as she violently shakes her head to his question.

"No not at all."

"That's a good girl."

Replied 17 as he pushes himself off the swing post and reaches to grab the chain to kagome's swing, stopping her from swaying back and forth, leaning down he takes his left hand and grabs her face and places a rough kiss to her lips. She was shocked that he kissed her not once but twice already in one day, her heart pounding in her chest as she didn't know what to do or even how to react to this situation since this was her first time ever being kissed. She could only think of one thing and that was to kiss him back. Forcing herself to relax she closes her eyes along her muscles to met in his hold and her lips softening up against his own kissing him back with just the same amount of force.

His lips curled into a smirk as he felt her kiss him back. Pulling away he tilts her head up more so their eyes remained locked on one another. His finger tips gliding up and down her long thin neck as his eyes sparkle to her beauty. He was nothing like his sister 18 who had the human abilities to love someone else..17 was still all robot inside and more then likely could never love but could mimic the emotion easily making someone as innocent as Kagome to fall for him if he wishes.

Kagome felt her heart melting as she kept her eyes locked on his own, but she yanks her face from his hold and throws herself off the swing, rushing away from him knowing he was just toying with her emotion and trying to keep her quiet about their plans by being charming. Wrapping her small arms around her chest she trembles from the cold, her breath could be seen before her as she was breathing rapidly being more frustrated with everything. 17 appears behind her, placing his gloved hands on her shoulders and turning her around before he pulls her into his jacket to keep her warm.

Kagome growls loudly as she did not want to be in his arms, 17 was too strong for her to push away as he kept his hold on her.

"Let me go 17!"

Yelled Kagome as she struggles more to break free. Banging her fist on his well built chest.

"Will you calm down? What if I told you I can introduce you to your real father?"

Those words hit her like a ton of bricks as she was in disbelief he could really do that for her since she knew her father was dead. Lifting her head up, resting her chin on his chest she remained calm and wanted to know more.

"Spill it 17, tell me how you can bring my father back from the dead?"

A smudge smirk forms on his face as he knew that would get her attention.

"It's easy; you met Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. They have a plan to open a portal to hell from earth so all the evil people from the past can be brought back to earth and seek their revenge on the Z fathers.. All I have to do is equal out my strength with the clone of me that resides in hell and the portal will open.. All I need you to do is keep your family out of the loop until I can complete this mission and you can finally be with your father.

All this seem perfected until the part where she had to hide what she knew was going to happen to her family. Turning her head away she wraps her arms around him and sighed.

"I don't wish for my family to get hurt, I love them very much and even though I would do anything to meet my father but not to the point of risking my families' lives."

17's grip tightens around her waist as she spoke to him with doubt, he did not wish to hear her speak that way. He grips tightly onto her emerald locks and yanks her head up to look at him and with a angry stern tone he spoke.

"You will do as I say or I will kill you and your family myself..You won't ruin this for me my beautiful flower!"

He snickers loudly as he forcefully kisses her once again, slipping his tongue into her mouth for a few moments before tosses her backwards causing her to fall onto the ground, when she managed to get herself up he had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Panting heavily she brushes some of her emerald bangs out of her eyes, she was now scared for her life and was certain she could not tell her brother or uncle about the plans that the doctors had going on. Lifting herself to her feet she takes off home. Tears forming in her golden hues, feeling as though she was at war with herself. Mind vs heart, who would win this battle? She didn't know.

"What am I to do? If I tell my family of and Myuu's plans, 17 will kill them including myself but if I don't tell them they are dead anyways when 17 fuses with the other 17 in hell… So either way…we lose…"

Shaking her head roughly she clinches her fist as her eyes narrow with rage.

"No! I can't be selfish, I have to tell them what's going on, first thing in the morning I will tell my uncle what the doctors have planned."

Reaching her window she sneaks back into her room, closing and locking her window back in place. Peeling her grass stained clothes off of her and throws herself into her goose feather pillows and sighs heavily before her mind and body shuts down and she slumbers for the rest of the night.

The sun speaks into the dark pink colored room, brightening up the walls till the sparkled and shimmered. Opening her eyes she groans from lack of sleep as she rolls over onto her back and stares at her ceiling.

"I guess last night wasn't a dream after all. I need to find my uncle and tell him everything."

Lifting herself out of bed she tosses on a night gown while bundling some clothes in her arms and makes her way down the hallway and to the bathroom. For once she didn't have to fight for it since it was a Sunday morning. Removing her under garments she steps into the shower, turning it on medium hot she just stands there allowing the water to soak her body causing her emerald hair to fall into her face. Reaching for her shampoo and other bath items she washes herself and to wash away 17's scent from her flesh.

Turning off the water she yanks a yellow towel from the rack and wraps it around her wet body and steps out. Taking her tooth brush, she applies tooth paste and crumbs hard. The sweet taste of 17's lips and tongue still lingered in her mouth. Shaking her head in anger she tosses the tooth brush at the mirror and spits into the sink. Throwing her clothes on with her hair still soaked she rummages through the cabinets in search for her hair dryer.

Finally finding it crammed in the back corner, she pulls it out and plugs it in and works on getting her long hair dried. A loud scream hit her ears like a fog horn was two inches from her. Turning off the hair dyer she makes quick work with braiding her hair and tying it off at the end and allowing it to rest on her left shoulder before she makes her way out of the bathroom and into the direction she heard the scream.

Her heart was pounding, worried that 17 went with his plans to kill everyone regardless if she spoke a word of his plans or not but when she reached the room she saw her mother and other family members in the living room gathered all around a mini goku. Cocking her head to the side as she was puzzled on who that person could be. Watching him turn around to face her, he rubs the back of his head and laughs.

"Hey there sis, looks like you're the older sibling now. Hahaha"

Her eyes about popped out of her eye sockets when she heard his words and knew it was her brother goku. Rushing over to him she falls to her knees and runs her fingers through his spikey hair.

"Brother, what happened?"

Her eyes filled with worry.

"I was up at komi's look out training uub and I ran into an "old friend" from the past who wished I was a little kid again on the black star dragonballs. So I'm stuck like this for awhile.. Ha ha ha"

"That's terrible; can we reverse it if we gather them up again?"

Asked Kagome.

"Ya we can but the thing is, the dragonballs scatter not just around earth but….the galaxy."

Replied Goku.

Lowering her head in doubt she sighs softly.

"Oh no…"

{I know when this happens they go on a big adventure around the galaxy gathering the balls buuuut Im too lazy to work with that sooo Im skipping that boring part, Im sure everyone hated the beginning of DB GT just as much as myself sooo Im going to jump into the super 17 series now ^^ enjoy}

A startled gasp left Ayama's lips as she about stumbles over as her hues locked on her daughter who had her hair braided the exact same way of her father Zarbon, she looks so much like her father that it brought Ayama to her knees with her arms wrapped around her head crying. Both Vegeta and Bardock rush over to her side and try to figure out what was going on.

"Ayama, what's wrong?"

Asked Vegeta as he tries to help her back up but she yanks herself from his hold.

"Ka..gome's hair….it's just like….zarbons…the horrible memories…the pain..Make it go away."

Bardock lets out a low growl as the name Zarbon lingered in his ears as it did Vegeta's and made him clinch his fist to the thought that he was unable to protect his sister when she needed it the most. Both Bardock and Vegeta look over to Kagome and both narrow their eyes and could see that she looked identical to her father and knew that would upset Ayama.

"Kagome, go to the bathroom and undo your hair."

Spoke Bardock with a stern tone.

Lifting her head up she was puzzled on why she had to do so.

"Why?"

"Just do it NOW!"

Yelled Vegeta as he was in no mood to argue with her.

"I….Don't understand."

Goku looks to his mother then back to kagome and it took him a few moments to figure out what was going on as an upsetting sigh came from him.

"You look like your father when you wear your hair like that Kagome, it's upsetting our mother…Please do what they ask."

Her eyes narrow as she was growing frustrated with the situation. Standing up quickly with her fist balled up by her side as she lashes out at everyone.

"What's so bad about my father that upsets mother so much?"

Finally Ayama couldn't bare it anymore as the sayian blood boils in her veins and she lifts herself up to her feet and stares coldly at her daughter.

"Your father was a self centered heartless bastard. Who would do anything to get what he wanted regardless if he had to hurt someone in the process he would do it with pride and no remorse!"

Kagome's eyes widen with the harsh words that spit out from her mother's lips. This was the first time she had ever heard anything about her father and was stunned to hear it but refused to believe it.

"No! You're lying, if my father was a horrible man then why were you intimate with him and have me? His child if you never loved him?"

Kagome trembles with anger as she knew she did not want to know the answer to the question she just asked but her words hit her mother's buttons and Ayama lifts her chin up and spat back at her daughter.

"I NEVER loved your father! I was NEVER intimate with him."

Both vegeta and Bardock reach out for Ayama knowing she was going to say something that would tear kagome in two, taking ahold of her shoulders both vegeta and bardock whisper to her trying to calm her down but she didn't listen.

"Ayama, please that's enough…She doesn't need to know more."

Spoke both vegeta and Bardock.

"No! Let mother say what she needs to..I want to know the truth."

Challenged Kagome as tears fall from her eyes.

"Come on mother tell me how horrible of a man my father was to you…He couldn't be that bad if you FUCKED him enough to get knocked up with a bastard child like me!"

Yelled kagome.

"You're pathetic father raped me every chance he got and that how I got "knocked up" with you. I honestly can't stand how you look exactly like your father..it makes me sick to my stomach to know he won.. he ripped me of my pride and the respect I had for myself and everytime I look at you I am reminded that I was not strong enough to fight back."

Kagome's eyes widen as she was not expecting such hurtfully hated words from her own mother, her bottom lip curls up and trembles as she breaks into tears, Goku trying to reach out to Kagome's hand but she yanks her hand away. Ayama soon realized what she had said as she throws her hands to her mouth and begins to tear up knowing she just broke her daughter's heart and soul making her believe she was not loved.

Shutting her eyes as tears fall from her face, her hands trembling by her side. Screaming as loud as she could to her family.

"I HATE YOU ALL! I WISH I WAS NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY!"

With that said in the open she makes a run for the door, her long emerald braid flowing behind her as she swings open the front door and slams it behind her.

"Kagome!"

Yelled Bardock and Vegeta as they try to stop Kagome from running off. Ayama falling to her knees in tears knowing she should of never said what she did. Kagome takes off into the air as she cried uncontrollable. The feeling of the salt from her tears stung her eyes to the point she was unable to see where she was going. Using her left forearm she rubs her eyes to rid her tears, being unable to see where she was or how far she had flown. Opening her eyes, she blinks a few times to realize she was at the far end of the town. Landing at the edge of the cliff she sniffles softly trying to gather herself back from the fight she had with her family.

She was so out raged that her mother had the nerve to say such hurtful words to her, looking over to the edge of the cliff the wind was rough at this height as it dances with the strands of her hair that fell from her braid. Taking slow steps to the edge she looks over the town and sighs not ever wanting to go back. Narrowing her eyes she growls softly.

A chuckle caught her ear as she swiftly turns slightly to look over her right shoulder to see 17 making h way out of the forest and straight for her. For a first time she was relieved to see him. Her eyes tears up while she takes towards him, he stops in his track unsure on her actions. Kagome reaches him as she throws herself into his trench coat and cries hard against his chest. He looks down at her with surprised eyes and didn't really know what to do, wrapping his arms around her, he just held her until she finished crying.

"I don't care anymore.."

Mumbled Kagome through her tears.

"What do you mean?"

Asked 17 confused.

"My family…I hate them all…Do what you wish to them…They are no longer my family."

Replied Kagome with such cold hatred in her voice. Lifting her face from his chest she looks up to him her eyes stained red from crying and her faced flushed as well. He narrows his eyes, wondering what made her change her mind so quickly but he did not bother asking her for details.

"All I want is to see my father…Maybe he will love me since my mother can't stand the sight of me."

She whispers softly as she turns her head to the side, resting against his chest. 17 remained silent as he strokes the top of her head before letting her go, making his way to the edge of the cliff. He placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her to stay put, walking up to the edge he begins to power up, the wind picks up around him while his power causes lightening to form around his body and in the sky, dark forbidding clouds gather over head. The sound of thunder echoes within kagome's chest as lightening strikes over head landing all around them. 17 screaming loudly as his powers over whelm kagome causing her to tremble and almost fall to her knees. Lifting her head up she gazes up at the clouds as they pull apart making what look like a hole in the sky, she watched as it struggles to stay open but a bright red lightening bolt shots out from the hole and hits 17 and once it did, 17 stops powering up and the hoe remains open.

Goosebumps form on her pale flesh as she knew this was a bad thing to do but knew it had to be done. She wanted to finally meet her father and to seek revenge on her mother. Dr. Gero and Myuu creep up behind Kagome, startling her greatly. Placing her hand to her chest she turns to look at them both.

"Ah, so you are the girl who over heard our plans."

Spoke Dr. Gero who chuckles.

"Yes I am, but I want this to happen… I want to meet my father who was killed by my uncle."

"I see, well today is your lucky day then my dear. Within a matter of seconds all the villains that goku and his friends have defeated in the past will be pouring out of that portal like rain and one of them will be your father."

Spoke Dr. Myuu who patted Kagome on the shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome turns around to face 17 as Dr. Myuu's hand still rest on her shoulder. She watched as the wind picked up greatly causing her emerald braid to flow roughly to the side of her. Small dust tornados form around them as the moment of truth was to come and kagome was to finally meet her father.

Lowering her gaze she sighs sadly feeling guilty that she was allowing this to happen and know her family would lose their lives for her selfish deeds. Dr. Myuu could see kagome struggling with her emotions and knew she might turn on them and squeals to her brother about their plans.

"I can see you doubt yourself Kagome."

Spoke Dr. Myuu, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

Turning her head to the side as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"I am, but…I don't wish to, I would do anything to meet my father. He cant be that bad…can he?"

She asked puzzled as she was unsure if her mother and uncle were right about zarbon being who they said he used to be. Turning her gaze to look up at with upsetting golden hues. He smiles down at her as a glimmer of shine shoots acrossed his black tinted glasses.

"What if I told you I can take away your pain? Give you strength to fight all your fears away?"

Spoke Dr. Myuu with a sinister grin acrossed his old wrinkled face, he chuckles softly as his sights turn to Dr. Guru who grins to his words walking over to him and handing him a small bottle of what looked like some type of blue liquid. Dr Myuu dangling the small bottle by the tip of the cap in front of Kagome's face and spoke.

"This can take all your doubts, fears from your mind and body and replace them with confidents and strength. You do want that do you? I highly doubt your father wants to see you in such a mess do you? Show him the daughter he would love to have by his side. No?"

Kagome's eyes widen as she stared at the bottle with the urge to take it from him. Slowly extending her right hand to the bottle he quickly pulls it away and chuckles.

"uh ah, you cant get it that easily my dear. First you have to promise us you are on our side."

Dr. Myuu snickers as he continues to dangle the bottle before her. Kagome lowers her head in doubt once again and shook her head knowing it wouldn't be right to do so.

A soft growl seeps from 17's lips as he lifts his hands in front of his face as it caught Dr. Myuu's attention and he knew instantly that Kagome would say yes if 17 was to ask her. Tossing the bottle over kagome's head and into 17's hands, Both Dr. Myuu and Dr. Guru left them in peace as they took off to get their plans started having full confidents in 17 to get what they want.

Kagome looks over her right shoulder to 17 who smiles at her, lowering his hands down with the bottle at hand. His soft lips curl into a smile as he stood where he was and spoke.

"Come on Kagome, you know you want to take it."

Turning herself fully around to face him she sighs knowing it was a trick and it would just get her into trouble.

"Do you not want to be with me Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes widen to his words, shocked he would speak of such things. She knew he could not love her the way she wish he could. It was clearly a mind trick to get her to change sides. Shaking her head she shuts her eyes and yells at him.

"No 17 I can't…I wont do it!"

A loud growl seeps from 17's throat, knowing she was stubborn and wouldn't be able to get her to break. Losing his patients he puts the bottle to his lips and yanks the cap off with his teeth, spitting the cap to the side he pours the liquid into his mouth, tossing the empty bottle to his side he quickly makes his way over to her.

Opening her eyes as she could hear his foot steps coming her way, her golden hues look up at him, standing before her now he lashes out to her grabbing her from the back of her neck and forcefully shoves his mouth onto her, the tip of his tongue dances against her bottom full lip begging to be let in but she groans in her throat trying to pull away but his free hand makes quick work up her shirt and to her small ample breast fondling them softly until it caused her to moan softly which was enough for his tongue to push through the space and allow the liquid to pour into her mouth.

Choking on the liquid she squirms and cries in his hold trying to not swallow but it was making her eyes water from the taste and smell that she couldn't spit it back out and ended up swallowing it.

Her body becomes weak in his arms, her legs felt like jelly as she lost all control and became dead weight but 17 held onto her body until the medicine took its effect on her. It didn't take long until her golden hues shot open and she stares at the forbidding dark clouds, her gaze turns to 17, no words came from either one of them. 17 lifting her back onto her feet and took a step back to see if it affected her.

Kagome's eyes locked back onto the hole in the sky, a grin curls on her lush lips eager to meet her father for the first time.

"Is it time yet 17?"

17 gaze up at the hole for a few moments before replying

"Indeed it is my beautiful flower."

Kagome snickers to the name he uses for her, lowering her sights to him she walks over to him and wraps her arms around his mid chest and kisses him deeply which surprised him but he kissed her back. Pulling away he takes off to the edge of the cliff and flies into town knowing the show was about to start, Kagome wasn't too far behind as she wasn't going to wait around for everyone else to have the fun.

Once both 17 and Kagome met up with the Doctors, the overwhelming feeling of different dark powers took over kagome's body as she turns to look over her shoulder in the direction she came from to see that the enemies were pouring out. It was rather shocking to know her brother had so many enemies throughout his life time.

A snicker seeps from her lips as she waited patiently for all of them to enter into the world of the living before she sets out to seek out her father.

Dr. Myuu looks to Kagome seeing that she was acting differently and grins to her.

"I see that you are liking the effect of the medicine 17 had given you. No?"

It took a few seconds for Kagome to react to his question as she didn't seem amused with him any longer.

"Hm?"

She turns her gaze to him.

"Oh.. Yes I am very much so."

Dr. Guru grins as his eyes turn to Dr. Myuu and whispers.

"How long will it last?"

Myuu turning his head slightly into the direction of Guru and whispers back.

"I am not quite sure; I never had the chance to test it on anyone besides 17."

Dr Guru growls softly in Dr. Myuu's ear knowing he should of tested on a few more subjects before giving it to a living person.

"Damnit Myuu, we want to control her not to kill her!"

Myuu turns himself to face Guru as they begin to bicker among each other.

"I'm sure she will be fine, it should hmmm maybe last to three to four hours, give or take."

Dr. Guru balls up his fist as he pushes his face into Myuu's and spits out in anger.

"You better be right Myuu!"

Their bickering caught 17 and Kagome's attention as they turn to look at them before clearing their throats to get them to stop.

"Are you two done yet?"

Asked 17 in a frustrating tone of voice.

"It's almost time; my other half is on his way."

Kagome crosses her arms under her small breast as she looks towards 17 before taking a step away from him as she was about to take off.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Spoke 17 in a stern voice. Not wanting her to leave not yet anyways.

"I'm going to seek out my father, which was our deal was it not? I kept my mouth shut so you can seek your revenge on my brother and family and I get to see my father."

Challenged Kagome who smirks to 17 before walking to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Don't miss me too much."

A grin creeps on 17's face as he tried to hold in his laughter but he slowly curls his arms around her small hour glass waist and kisses her again before letting her go.

"No promises my beautiful flower."

Kagome grins as she places her hands on his chest and pushes him away from her as she takes a few steps back and takes off into the air in search for her father. She looks around the town as people started to scream and flee from buildings and their cars from what looked like green little aliens.

Snickering to the chaos they were causing she continues on in search for her father Zarbon, searching aimlessly she growls in frustration not even know what her father even looked like, she wouldn't even be able to know it was him if he was right in her face.

"Damn it! It would have been a whole lot easier if mother told me more about father so I know what to look for..but no- she had to go all ape shit on me."

When she was about to take off in another direction, a familiar voice caught her ear that made her grind her teeth.

"Kagome!"

Screamed Trunks as he was not alone, having his father and goten with him. She fakes a smile as she turns in their direction and waves to them trying to act like her normal self. They all stop in front of her with worried looks on their faces.

"Thank goodness you are safe Kagome, I heard about what happened ear…."

Trunk was cut off by his father punching him in the shoulder to not remind kagome and upset her more.

"Kagome, you need to get home right away, you are not safe out in the open."

Spoke Vegeta who tried to reach out to kagome, but she yank herself away before he could even touch her. His eyes widen as he was stunned that his niece that adored him so would pull back from him.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

Kagome cocks her head up as she sneers at them all with hatred in her golden hues.

"I don't need your help; I'm strong enough to take care of myself!"

Trunk tossing his hands out to the side of him as he tries to reason with kagome.

"What's gotten into you kagome? We are only trying to protect you."

Kagome lunges forward as she barks out at them with rage.

"I don't need protection, I am eighteen years old. I am a saiyan princess I can fight and protect myself! Now if you excuse me I have unfinished business to attend to."

When Kagome was about to blast off vegeta swiftly appears in front of her blocking her access to take off which triggered Kagome's rage, in a blink of an eye kagome balls up her fist and punches her uncle as hard as she could in the upper torso causes him to lean forward and hold onto his stomach, aiming her right hand to her cousin and nephew she blast an attack at them and when the smoke of the attack cleared she was gone out of sight. They all coughed as their clothes were slightly torn up and burned from the blast. Looking at one another with worry in their eyes.

"Something's not right with Kagome."

Spoke Goten.

Vegeta takes in a deep breath as he stood up straight and examines the town in search of her but the power level of certain enemies caught his attention as he took off to seek them out without a word.

Several hours had past as Kagome continues through the town feeling varieties of power levels all around her and couldn't figure out which one to go to. Clinching her fist at her side she yells out in anger shooting energy waves all around her, building crashing and blowing up before her eyes as people scream and cry in pain.

Landing ontop of a building she walks to the edge of the building and looks around.A strange shaped and colored looking man caught her eye, she could instantly tell he was not from earth and was strong but not as strong as her and was in a mood to beat her frustration out on someone.

"Beating him into a bloody pulp might ease my stress level. Trying to find my father was harder then I thought it would be."

Jumping off the edge of the building roof she allows herself to fall for a few seconds, spinning herself into a front flip and takes off in the direction of the heavy set pink alien. Dodging falling buildings and random blast that was being carelessly thrown in any random direction. Landing behind the large spiky pink alien she snickers, standing up straight with her arms folded under her breast and a wicked grin on her face. Her long emeralds braid resting on her left shoulder as she spoke.

"Hey you giant blob!"

Her voice caught his attention as he turns around to look at kagome. A bark of laughter left his lips seeing how small she was and talking so big to him.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A little earthling girl wanting to play with the big boys?"

Closing her eyes she laughs softly to his comeback insult.

"Oh how cute, calling me a little earthling girl. I have you know I am the princess of the rare saiyan race."

His eyes widen as he was in disbelief of her words.

"Bah! You lie! My lord freiza killed all the saiyans, there is none left."

"Oh? Is that so? Last time I checked my brother; mother, step father, uncle, cousins, and nephews are all saiyans and are very much alive."

He growls softly to himself as he took a step forward with his left fist balled up and tosses it in front of him.

"Who are you, you little runt?"

Opening her eyes she cocks her head to the side and giggles, her perfect pearl white teeth glitter.

"I am Princess Kagome, daughter of Princess Ayama of the saiyan race and a space pirate name Zarbon."

The large pink man takes a step back as he about busted a blood vessel to her saying Zarbon was her father. Turning his gaze in another direction he yells with a panic tone.

"Hey Zarbon come here now!"

Kagome lowers her arms from her chest and lets them fall to her side, shocked that this man knew her father. Taking a step forward she grins eager to finally meet him.

After a few moments past a tall gorgeous man with baby blue skin and long emerald braid and golden eyes and was extremely well built lands next to the pink alien.

"What is it now DaDoria?"

Asked Zarbon with little patients in his voice.

Dadoria shakes slightly as he manages to point to kagome and forces his words from his throat.

"She…..she is a saiyan….Claims…that you…are her…father.."

Zarbon's eyes widen to dadoria's muffled words as he quickly turns his eyes to kagome and stares at her for a few moments, taking a few steps closer to her.

"What is your name kid?"

Kagome stood her ground with cockiness in her appearance. Tilting her head back she spoke.

"My name is Princess Kagome."

"How is it I never met you Kagome?"

Replied Zarbon.

"Because you were dead when I was born."

Spoke kagome in a monotone voice.

Zarbon was yet to believe he had a child he had never met or even knew about. Taking a few more steps closer to her he could see the similarities between kagome and himself but once he got closer to her, he stops in his tracks and lets out a small gasp as he was able to put the pieces of the broken puzzle together when dadoria said she was a saiyan princess.

"You are Princess Ayama's daughter!"

"Ding ding ding!"

Spoke Kagome with a smart ass tone.

Zarbon took a step back his eyes still bulging out of his head as he couldn't believe he got Ayama pregnant and never knew about it. Turning his gaze away from her he growls slightly as memories came too thought of when Ayama was once Frieza's wife and oh how he hated her and yet loved to strip her of her pride and make her feel like being a saiyan princess meant nothing.

Taking one last look at Kagome he sneers at her before he turns his back on her, his cape floating behind him as he walks back to Dodoria.

"Hey! Wait! That's it? You want nothing to do with me?"

Zarbon was almost to dadoria as he barely looked over his left shoulder to her and spoke.

"Now why would I want anything to do with a bastard child?"

Kagome could feel the medicine slowly wearing off and her confidants disappearing rapidly and feeling like a helpless child. Closing her eyes softly she bites on her bottom lip trying to hold back her tears not wanting him to see how weak she was. Sniffling softly to herself as she takes the back of her hand and rubs it against her nose. Dadoria notices her actions but shakes his head and takes off to continue on blasting the town, Zarbon was just about to follow behind when he heard kagome mumbling to herself.

"No one wants me, I'm nothing but a mistake."

Holding onto herself she slowly turns herself around to go take off back to 17 but zarbon groans slightly as he turns to her and walks quickly in her direction.

"Wait, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sniffles hard again as she turns herself slightly to look up at him with her golden hues stained red from her tears, Zarbon stood a few inches from her as he gazed down upon her.

"What do you mean by that? From what I seen over the decades when I used to work for Frieza, Ayama always had a strong kind heart which I despised greatly so I don't understand why you say you are not loved."

Kagome chuckles to his words as he didn't know the Ayama she knew. Turning fully around she wipes her tears away with her wrist.

"She used to be like that until today, she can't stand the sight of me anymore since I grown up to look so much like you. I bring back bad memories to her."

She turns her head to the side as she begins to cry even more as memories of today's events over flow her mind. Zarbon stood there confused on all this as he rubs the back of his head unsure on what to do. For some odd reason his heart started to ache to the sight of his daughter crying and in emotional pain.

Kagome turns her back on him again as she felt like she needed to get back to 17, without looking over her shoulder she spoke.

"I must go."

Zarbon extends his right hand to her to try and stop her but he hesitated as he groans softly and pulls his hand back to his side. Kagome powers up as she sets off to find 17 and the doctors, leaving her father behind and to never look back.

The wind against her face was cold and harsh making her eyes water up and burn, placing her forearms over her face she struggles to search for 17's power, but a huge spike of energy appears on the west part of the town it was similar to 17's power along with the power of several super saiyans. Her heart was racing as she flies even faster to try and get there in time.

"I hope they will be okay."

She thought to herself even thought she was still upset with her mother, the others did nothing wrong and it took her awhile to realize that. They are her family and always will be. Reaching the fight, her golden hues widen from the shock of her uncle and the others knocked out on the ground, struggling to get back up and continue on fighting.

"Ah, my beautiful flower."

A similar voice caught her ears as she turns her gaze in the direction, her emerald braid floating acrossed her view from her shoulder to rest on her mid back. It was the voice of 17 but the person speaking was not 17. He looked more manly and more built then before. Her body felt weak and scared worried she made a huge mistake on siding with him and allowing him to fuse. The weak sounds of her uncle's voice caught her attention.

"Ka…Kagome, get out of here now..He will only kill you."

17 chuckles loudly as he vanishes and reappears before kagome, a soft gasp leaves her rosy lips as she jerks her head to face him.

"KAGOME!"

Screamed vegeta worried 17 was going to kill here right then and there but he was mistaken.

"You fool, how could I harm my beautiful flower? The one who made this all happen?"

17 asked as he slowly reaches from kagome's chin and yank her up gently to his level, leaning down he kisses her softly on her lips. Her eyes widen as she knew her families eyes were locked on her and 17.

"I…I don't understand?"

Asked trunks as he struggled to get to his feet stunned that his eyes saw 17 kissing his cousin and that his words may be true.

As 17 releases kagome he turns to grin at the saiyans, satisfied with the fact that he won and they lost.

"Is what he said true kagome? Did you allow him and the doctors to fulfill this?"

Yelled Gohan who was helping goten to his feet.

Tears formed in her eyes as she shuts them tightly, tossing her head to the side as streams of salty tears pour from her thick eye lashes.

"Yes, it is true. Thanks to her I was able to fuse and have the time for her to stall you all and keep you distracted from noticing me. Pity how easily she was able to betray you."

Kagome shook her head violently as she looks down to her family in tears.

"It's not true! He threatened me with my life….I..I was scared…I wanted to tell you but I was so scared."

She clings to herself as she begins to cry harder then before. 17 glares at her in a hateful way, even though what he wanted done was already finished but the fact that she refused to take the credit and side with him pissed him off greatly.

17 slowly raise his hand as he pulls it in front of him, his cold eyes narrowed. The sound of her family's voices shocked her.

"Kagome watch out!"

But before she had a chance to react 17 back hands kagome in the face with extreme force sending her flying into a broken down building. Her small framed body crashing through the walls and glass until she ended up in a pile of rubble. Vegeta and gohan power up along with uub who lands into the scene as he was slightly beat up from fighting other villains. Flying towards 17 they all gang up on him, tossing punches and kicks at every part of 17 but he was far too quick and strong for them to land a good attack, slowly he pulls away from them and blast them all back to the ground.

His eyes lock back on to the fallen building kagome was in and takes off towards it. Landing inside he walks around kicking things out of his way until he could scene kagome. Lundging his hand into the rubble he yanks kagome out and pins her to the wall. His grin widens as he looks at her all beat up and weak.

She groans in pain as she struggles to keep her eyes open. Looking up into his eyes weakly she could feel her heart pounding under her left breast terrified he was going to kill her.

"Its ashame you leave me to do this to you my beautiful flower."

Her eyes widen as tears form at her bottom lid and pours down her stained cheeks. Forcing his lips roughly onto hers he uses his free hand to tear off her shirt revealing her small ample breast covered with her black bra. A yelp could be heard in the pit of her throat knowing what he was going to do to her.. She was too weak to fight him off.

His hand shoves itself under her bra and gropes her, touching her in ways she did not wish to be and was not ready for. Her legs tremble against his outer hips as his hand slides from under her bra and down to her jeans and tears them off with ease. His large finger tips gliding themselves against her perfect flat stomach and into her panties. She breaks free from his kiss and tries to scream but he uses his one hand that he was using to hold her up against the wall and covers her mouth. His fingers slide into her untouched flower and causes her to cry out under his hand.

Causing her to get fully wet and ready he rips her panties off and undoes his pants and allows his harden self to fall out and with no second hesitation shoves himself into her making her tosses her head back and scream with pain. Doing the best that she could to fight him off he uses both his hands to pin her and thrust himself hard into her, blood dripping to the floor as he forcefully makes her into a real woman.

She now knew how her mother felt when her father raped her. Screaming and crying for several mintues she was about to give up all hopes of someone making him stop but right when she was a sudden blast hits against his back and being unaware of his surroundings he was caught off guard and was sent through a wall it gave her that split second to get away. Falling to the ground she crawls away and hides under an office desk. She was too scared to come out. Covering herself with her arms she cries in pain and fear, the sound of foots step quickly making their way to her she trembles in fear but her eyes light up when it was her father zarbon extending his arms under the desk and pulling her naked body into his arms.

Witnessing his only daughter being raped made him realize what he did to ayama was wrong to do. Kagome barriers her face into his armor chest and sobs uncontrollable, he reaches behind him as he rips his cape off his armor and wraps it around her body and picks her up and takes off out of the building and away from the fight but he was stopped by Bardock who was hurt and his clothes torn off his body, panting heavily he glares hatefully to zarbon.

"What are you doing with my daughter zarbon?"

Zarbon narrows his eyes as he held on tightly to kagome.

"Your daughter? Last time I checked I was her blood father."

Bardock growls loudly as he got closer to zarbon.

"Last time I check you raped Ayama and I have been there for them both since Kagome was only a child!"

Zarbon looked down to kagome who was so out of it and so lost that she didn't even care for the argument that was going on. His eyes turn to look back at Bardock.

"That may be so, but I am here now and I will take care of her from here."

Replied Zardon.

"Like hell you will!"

Bardock yells as he was about to attack zarbon but he swiftly disappears before bardock could reach him and takes off flying away from everything.

{Sorry this was so short…next chapter will be longr :D}


	6. Chapter 6

Zarbon flew as fast as he could away from all the chaos that was happening in the town, he was without a scouter and couldn't scene Ayama's powers to get Kagome the help she needed. Looking down at her, she was still in shock and speechless it brought pain to him to see her like this.

His eyes widen as he was barely able to feel Ayama near by, lowering himself from the skies he was able to pin point her location and headed straight for her.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be okay."

He tried to reinsure her but she didn't even seem to respond to his words. Reaching the capsule home, he powers down and allows himself to fall to the ground and land on the bright green grass. Rushing to the door he kicks it open and storms inside. His actions startled Bulma and her mother as he made his way in. Bulma's eyes widen while she places her right hand to her trembling lips and points to him with her right hand.

"It's…that's monster from Planet Nemek."

Zarbon narrows his eyes to bulma as he barks out at her.

"I am no monster!"

Ayama being in the other room heard Bulma and Mrs. Brief scream and rushed into the main room to aid them but she stop in her tracks right when her eyes met Zarbon's, She grew in fear and was in tears. Memories from the past wash over her mind and consume her, she takes a step back and shakes her head lightly in disbelief he found her.

Kagome still being wrapped in his cape to the point she didn't even look like she was in his arms. Zarbon looks down at kagome and sighs.

"What are you doing here Zarbon?"

Ayama managed to spit out in anger, his eyes looked up at her with a serious expression on his face.

"Where is your washroom?"

Bulma and Ayama blink for a few times surprised he was asking for a washroom at a time like this, bulma trembles as she extends her hand towards the hallway that was not too far from him.

"It's…..down the hall…t…to your….left."

Bulma stuttered.

Zarbon without a second to waste rushes down the hallway as Ayama storms off after him, furious he was even in her house.

"Why are you here Zarbon!?"

She demanded an answer but Zarbon ignored her as he found the washroom and slowly lays kagome down next to the tub and begins to turn knobs left and right figuring out how to use Earthling showers. Finally getting it to a warm temperature he reaches for kagome and unwraps her badly beaten up body from his cape. Ayama's eyes widen as she stood at the door way to see her daughter naked and covered in bad open wounds and bruises

Tears form in Ayama's eyes as she quickly makes her way into the washroom and kneels down next to kagome but before Ayama could extend her hand to touch Kagome's scratched up face Zarbon lifts her up and places her into the warm water and washes her up to rid the dirt and to clean up her wounds.

Ayama sat herself on the lid of the toilet as she had her small hands over her lips and sobs to the sight of her daughter. Zarbon gently ran the soapy wash cloth against Kagome's sensitive skin, doing the best that he could to not hurt her cuts. Kagome seemed so lost so empty inside as though she was nothing more then an empty shell with no soul within her.

After Zarbon was done cleaning her up, he drains the tub and allows the dirty bloody water swirl out of the tub and down the drain. Wrapping a warm cotton towel around her he lifts her out and looks to Ayama.

"Where is her room?"

Ayama still frighten of him, hesitated to stand up but she swallows hard and makes her way out of the bathroom and down a few halls until she came to Kagome's bedroom door. Opening the door she walks inside and straight to Kagome's closet for clothes to place her in. Zarbon followed behind and lays her gently on her soft fabric sheets. Ayama yanking clothes off hangers and a bra and panties from her drawer she rushes to the side of the bed and unwraps Kagome from her towel, Zarbon gently pushing Ayama away worried she may see the true harm that was inflicted on kagome. Taking the clothes from Ayama he begins to dress her. Ayama growing frustrated that Zarbon was hiding something from her but more so acting differently.

"What has gotten into you Zarbon? You have never been this caring before, what changed you?"

As Zarbon was slowly placing a blue navy tank top on Kagome he strokes her cheek, gazing down at her empty eyes before he spoke.

"Knowing I had a daughter and witnessing her in pain opened my eyes, made me decide to change my ways. I blame myself for not getting there in time to save her."

He closes his eyes as she looks away from Kagome ashamed that he didn't get to her on time and for her to feel the same kind of pain he put her mother through every chance he got. Ayama tilts her head to the side curious to why he was so upset that kagome got beat up in the fight.

"What really happened out there Zarbon? What caused Kagome to be in this kind of state?"

Zarbon cleared his throat not sure if telling her was the best thing for her but she was Kagome's mother and needed to know.

"The 'Man' called Super 17, he….he raped kagome after beating her up to a pulp."

Ayama's eyes widen as tears form in the corner of her golden hues, placing her hands over her mouth she sobs loudly.

"It's all my fault, if I never said what I did to her, she would of never gone out and got herself hurt."

Zarbon opens his eyes as he recalled Kagome saying to him that her own mother did not want her because she looked so similar to Zarbon. He narrowed his eyes to Ayama in anger.

"What did you really say to Kagome in the fight you two had?"

Ayama pulled her face from her hands and looks at him.

"I told her, the look of her reminded me of you and how you torn me down of my saiyan pride. That it disgusted me that I bared his child."

Zarbon shook his head as he himself being a ruthless space pirate and having no remorse or love for another found that harsh and cruel to say to a child. Stroking Kagome's cheek he sighs heavily.

"I…..I don't blame….either of…you."

Mumbled Kagome as she blinks slowly, turning her gaze to her father then to her mother. They both gasp softly as they look straight to kagome.

"I put myself…into.. that situation..I should of…came to Bardock or Uncle…vegeta about the…doctors plans…If I did…none of…this..would…of happened."

She groans in pain as she lifts herself onto her elbows and lifts herself up. Zarbon holding onto her and helping her up as best that he could without hurting her more.

Zarbon felt abit upset with her words, knowing now she was apart of his escape from hell and if she didn't do what she did he would of never had the chance to meet his only daughter. Looking away from her he softens his face and sighs. Kagome noticing his pain in his facial expression.

"Father are you alright?"

Zarbon smiled weakly as he nods his head.

"Yes I am fine, just upsets me to know if it wasn't for you; I wouldn't of have met you."

Kagome begins to tear up as she knew she upset her father, extending her hand to touch his blue skinned cheek she smiles to him.

"You are the reason I did what I did Father, for SO long I felt…so empty and incomplete and it took me forever to realize what I was missing was you…I had to meet you and to have you a part of my life and I always dreamt of meeting you and wondering if you would love me in return knowing I was a mistake. All the pain and troubles I went through today, I would do all over again just to have you here right now."

Zarbon looks down at her with watery eyes feeling touched and upset that she thinks she had been a mistake her entire life. Shaking his head he smiled more to her.

"You are no mistake Kagome, what I did to your mother was the mistake even though you wouldn't be here if I didn't do what I did and have you bless your mother and I with your love. Don't you ever think you are not loved, I may have been a cold hearted bastard in my youth but finding out I gave life to a beautiful girl changed me."

Kagome smiled big as tears strolled down her cut up cheeks and throws her arms around her father's neck and sobs in the crease of his neck. Zarbon holding her just as tight and laughs softly happy to know he had some good in him and that Freiza didn't corrupt him completely.

The joy and bonding was cut off as Kagome's bedroom door swings open and Bardock stood in his saiyan armor that was barely hanging on his shoulders. Panting heavily his eyes shot straight to Zarbon disgusted he was in the same room with Kagome an Ayama. Ayama lifts herself off the edge of the bed and rushes to Bardock throwing her arms around him.

"Bardock you are okay. I was so worried."

Bardock not even paying attention to her concern for him, the only thing he cared for was killing Zarbon and riding him from their lives for good this time.

"What is he doing here? He has NO right being here around you two. Kagome is MY daughter!"

Zarbon releases Kagome from his hold and stood up tilting his head slightly to the side and grins. Bardock pushing Ayama gently to the side he walks towards Zardon and they were almost nose to nose staring coldly into each others eyes.

"Last time I checked Kagome was my flesh and blood Bardock."

Bardock chuckles to his words.

"And the last time I checked those things didn't matter, Im her father in ways that count."

Zarbon narrowed his eyes and growls low under his breath.

"If I wasn't dead and knew Ayama was pregnant I would have been there to raise my daughter."

"Like hell you would you pig! I would rather be killed by Freiza again then let you near Ayama or Kagome as a baby."

Barked Bardock who was tightening his fist ready to fight Zarbon. Kagome didn't want them fighting because of her, struggling to get out of bed she grinds her teeth together as her womanhood and body were in so much pain. Managing to her to her feet she quickly walks to them an squeeze between them placing her arms to the side.

"Enough of this! You two are acting like two year olds that are in the 'Mine' stage. I am not an object to be own. I consider you both my fathers, so please stop fighting over me. Bardock, Zarbon isn't here to hurt anyone so please let go of the past and give him a chance. And Father, Bardock is only looking out for our safety, please don't be upset with him."

They both refused to listen as they kept their hateful eyes on each other.

"Kagome please get out of the way, you don't know Zarbon."

Spoke Bardock in a stern tone of voice.

Kagome narrows her eyes and growls to bardock as she places her hands on his armor chest and shoves him away from her and her father.

"Stop this! Why are you so blind sided?!"

Bardock lowered his gaze to kagome and yells.

"You are the one that is blind sided, he raped your mother."

Clinching her fist she lunges forward and gets into his face allowing her saiyan half of her take control.

"I don't need to be reminded every two seconds. Mother and you both need to let go of the past and accept what happened.. If father didn't do what he did I wouldn't be here. Everything happens for a reason!"

Clinching his fist bardock leans forward into Kagome's face and yells more not wanting to allow her to be right.

"Your mother didn't deserve to be raped! How can you side with that monster you call a father!?"

Kagome finally losing her cool ends up lifting her right fist and sends a rough punch to his cheek bone causing him to stumble back abit. He managed to catch himself, holding onto his face he stares down at her angrily

"Do you think I deserved to be raped by 17? No, I didn't but I put myself into that situation and Im not going to let it get the best of me and ruin my future. I wont let him get the best of me and either should mother with what father did to her over 18 years ago."

Bardock lowers his hand from his face as he straightens himself up, his eyes tearing up as he couldn't believe Kagome was raped by 17. Slowly he takes a few steps towards her but Kagome shook her head and looks away from him as she steps back against Zarbon's chest allowing him to wrap his arms around his daughter.

Bardock lowers his hand and sighs sadly knowing he was the one that was blind sided and cared more about making sure Zarbon wouldn't hurt Ayama again instead of pushing Kagome more into taking to him when he noticed her acting differently, maybe then he could of stopped her from feeling the same pain Ayama did.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was quit in Kagome's dark room as a sudden blast filled the air not too far from the capsule home. Ayama let out a loud gasp as she throws her small hands over her lips worried for her family that were doing their best to fight Super 17.

Kagome growls lowly under her breath as she despised 17 so much now that he had hurt her in a way she could never forgive him. Looking over her shoulder she looks out her window seeing the black cloud of smoke forming in the far end of the town, it seems as though the fight was growing closer to tow. Kagome wanted this war to be over and have things back to the way they once were..

Yanking her sore beat up body out of her father Zarbon's arms she runs to her window, throwing the two panel windows open as she was about to jump out Zarbon and Bardock both run after her but she quickly throws her right hand towards them.

"Don't try and stop me! I am the reason 17 was able to fuse with his other half so its my job to stop him! I won't let my family get killed because of my mistake! You can either fight by my side or stay here it's your choice, but I'm a sayian princess I must fight."

Bardock smiles calmly to her as he was proud to know she was so true to her blood line and so loyal to her family. Nodding his head he turns to look to Zarbon who nods his head as well. All three look to Ayama and smiled to her.

"Everything will be ok Ayama, Ill bring Kagome home safe for you."

Spoke Bardock.

Ayama nods her head while tears stream down her face proud that her daughter was so much stronger then she was at her age and not letting her pain get the best of her. Kagome launches out of the window and into the air as both her fathers follow behind her towards the battle field.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest, scared she may not be strong enough to take on super 17 but she had to do her best to fight and protect her family. They never deserved this; it was all her fault they are in this mess.

Closing her eyes she shakes her head from side to side as tears form against her thick eye lashes. Zarbon being closet to her flew in abit closer to her and notices her crying. Extending his hand out, he takes a hold of hers and smiles.

She opens her eyes and turns her head in his direction and smiles weakly trying to rid her tears.

"It's alright to be scared Kagome, but don't punish yourself. This isn't your fault; they may have been able to succeed with or without you."

She smiles abit more as she squeezes tightly onto his hand, a few moments past as the fight was much more closer into town then they thought. They looked around and saw that most of their family was already at their limits but Kagome noticed her brother was now in the fight, being a super sayian.

We remained out of the scene for a couple of moments just watching to see how well goku could manage to fight 17. Kagome stood by her father's side clinching her fight tightly as she forces herself to hold back her boiling sayian blood to a normal temperature. Super 17 lunges towards goku with his right fist pulled back ready to strike him but goku being in youth form he was able to swiftly move out of 17's way and send a ruthless punch to his torso sending 17 towards the coast of the town. Once goku had a few seconds to collect himself he noticed that we were not too far from him. Turning to face us he yells.

"You guys need to get out of here; it's no longer safe for you Kagome and Father."

"No!"

I replied back. I want to fight and make 17 hurt like he made me, like he made my family! He will pay!"

"KAGOME!"

Yelled goku.

"Your rage and hatred will only blind side you in this fight and it will cause you to lose your life. Its best you go back to mother's where it's safe."

Spoke goku but Kagome refuse to leave even when bardock placed his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down and reason with her but she yanks herself from his hold and kept her stand.

"I will not leave!"

Before anyone could talk some scene into her Super 17 was back and ready for more, His eyes caught kagome as a sinister grin tugs on his lips.

"hmm hello there my beautiful flower. How does it feel to be a real woman now?"

He chuckles loudly as the tip of his tongue glides against his lips. Zarbon and Bardock clinch their fist in disgust and were about to go after 17 but kagome got in front of them both. Goku confused on 17's words and wanted to know what was up.

'What do you mean by that 17?"

Asked goku with a serious look in his black eyes.

"Oh you didn't hear? I made Kagome into a woman. Oh how she felt so wet and tight when I fucked her! HAHAHA!"

Goku's eyes widen as they went straight to being narrow and his clinches his fist tightly!

"You disgust me super 17! How dare you do such a thing to my sister!"

Kagome does her best to hold back her tears as the memories of him pinning her against the wall and taking her innocents away without her permission. Her powers increase as her aura forms all around her body, being a bright blue as it sparks all around her. Super 17 chuckles loudly as he found her powering up to be amusing knowing she would never be strong enough to win against him. His eyes turn to her father Zarbon and grins more as a sick thought came to mind.

"I see you found your daddy dearest. How does it feel to know you were brought into this world out of hate and jealousy?"

Zarbon growls loudly as he worried that subject would be a sensitive one for kagome to hear or to accept it but it seems to fuel her rage even more. Zarbon being unable to contain his anger he takes off towards 17 but right when he was only a few feet in the air above goku super 17 appears in front of Zarbon and not being in the mood to play a childish game he sends his left hand through Zarbon's stomach. Zarbon cries out in pain as purple blood spills from his lips and his wound. 17 lift his gaze up to Kagome and laughs wanting her to hurt even more.

Her eyes widen with hurt and disbelief, he yanks his hand from Zarbon's stomach and punches him hard under the chin, sending him off into the distance. Tears pour from kagome's eyes as she takes off into the direction of her wounded father but 17 got in the way and grins down at her. Kagome looks past 17's body to try and trace her father's body but with all the torn down buildings and fires she was unable to see him. Her bottom lip trembles as she felt her heart breaking inside her chest but it all disappeared as she looks up to 17 and screams with rage. Her fist tightening up at her sides as her blue aura increases rapidly around her slowly sparking into a golden hue along with her emerald braid, her eyes during an ocean blue. Lightening sparks all around her body as she could no longer hold back her pain and her anger.

Screaming louder as her power goes through the roof, 17's eyes widen as he floats back away from her, a sayian tail rips from her shorts and sways in the aura. Tossing her head back she screams so loud that her aura explodes and covers most of the town with a golden clouds. She stood before super 17 as a super sayian, her braid was loose and floated up and formed into spikes. Her blue eyes stared hatefully to 17 as she didn't even take a moment to realize she just did the impossible and being the first half blood female sayian to turn into a super sayian.

Disappearing from in front of him she reappears by his head with her right leg extended out and knocks him as hard as she could at the back of his head and sends him flying through broken buildings. Bardock and Goku were at a lose for words as they watched kagome float in golden aura looking so beautiful and so powerful at the same time. Within a split second kagome appears above 17 as he managed to stop himself but he was caught off guard as she did a swift front flip and crashes her heel ontop of his head causing him to scream in pain and crash hard into the destroyed town below

Kagome hovers over the town scanning the rubble on the town floor seeking out his power level, Kagome's eyes widen as super 17 appears behind her powering up an energy attack, before kagome could turn around bardock shoves her out of the way and sends an attack to 17 as he was no in super sayian form as well. Causing a black cloud in front of 17 to give kagome a moment to clear her head and to think straight if she wanted to live. Bardock yanking her by her wrist he pulls her down to the streets by goku and kept her behind him.

Stay behind us Kagome, you will be safe if you allow us to fight. Kagome yanks her wrist from his hold and barks out in rage to him.

'No! That's not far, I'm a super sayian now, I can beat him! Let me fix my mistake father!"

"Kagome listen to father, he is right you are allowing your power and your desire for revenge blind your mind. You will slip up and get hurt like you almost did. Please just stay hidden."

"No I wont Goku, I'm an adult now not a child! I need to take responsibility for my actions."

Super 17 was growing inpatient with all us as he sets out energy attacks at us that were formed at the tip of his fingers. Blows surround us as we all took off in different direction, bardock and goku's voice filled kagome's ears under the sound of the blast to stay with one of them but being a royal sayian she was stubborn and didn't listen well.

Once the clouds cleared up from his attacks, kagome searched the air for 17. Her ocean hues panicking as they were so desperate to find him first before he found her. A soft gasp left her lips as some small builders tumble off the broken buildings and onto the floor, with only one way to react she sends a energy blast to the building to see if 17 would appear but he did not. The sound of energy blast and the feeling of powers increasing she growls softly as her older brother goku found 17 first and was taking the fight into his own hands.

She was about to take off but before she could bardock appears in front of her and pulls her into his arms, tightening his hold on her as he turns his gaze to the sky and kept kagome's face buried into his chest so she could not see that goku was relocating the fight out of the town and into the deserted out skirts of the town.

"Father! Let me go, I must win against super 17!"

She squirms and wiggles in his arms like she used to when she was a little girl and he would rough house with her. Once goku and 17 were out of sight he gently loosen up on her so she could breathe, her ocean hues glared up at him.

"Why did you do that? Where is goku and 17?"

Bardock kept his hold on her as he looked back down at her.

"He did this for your safety; we love you too much to let you get hurt or worse killed. So Please stay calm and let goku finish this, we all know he can."

Kagome squirms around a few extra times in hopes she could get out but letting out a frustrating groan she gives up and tosses her head against bardock's armor chest.

"I wish this would end already."

Mumbles kagome against bardocks armor as she clings to him tightly.

"I know sweetie we all do."

Bardock looks around trying to seek out Zarbon's power but he was unable to, stroking kagome's spiked golden hair he worried he may of not made it through that attack and knew it would break her heart to know her true father was dead before she even had a chance to get to know him. Kagome lifts her head up and looks to her father seeing a concern look upon his face.

"Daddy is everything okay?"

He blinks suddenly snapping back into reality as he looks down to her and smiles trying to not make her worry so much.

"Yes everything is going to be okay."

He leans down and kisses the top of her head. Kagome managed to get herself to calm down as she went into deep thought. She kept herself in her father's arms and sighed knowing her brother would win but a sudden power increase caught her attention and she needed to make sure it wasn't super 17 who gained that great amount of strength, struggling in her fathers arms.

"Daddy! Brother might be in trouble. Please let go of me I must help him fight."

She cries out as tears form in her eyes but Bardock kept his hold on her but he too worried for his only son as he turns in the direction and sighs. His gaze turning back to kagome.

"Alright fine, but we go together and you stay put if goku is not in harms way?"

"Okay I will."

"Promise me you will stay out kagome."

"I promise daddy."

She smiles up to him as he lets her go and they both power up and take off into flight and head towards to coast of the town and pray that goku is not in trouble. Kagomee takes a hold of her father's hand as they finally reached the fight, hiding on a cliff that was on the other side of the beach where the fight was being held, keeping their levels low even though they were still in super sayian form. Bardock kept kagome in his arms as his back rest against the cliff wall. Looking over the side they watch patiently seeing that goku just turned super sayian 4 and was back to his normal height. He was so much more powerful then before and was holding his own against super 17 but something was not right.

Super 17 seemed to be taking in goku's energy attacks and getting stronger. We watched as 17 was taking orders from Dr. Myuu and how he looked so controlled and so insane with power as he was now over powering goku. Catching goku off guard he places his hand before goku's face and powers up an energy ball.. Kagome squirms in bardocks arms as she cries out. Managing to disappear from his hold she reappears behind 17 and placing her hands into a lock she slams her balled up fist against the top of 17's head causing him to lose focus on his attack giving goku enough time to take advantage of the situation and blast 17 with a KaMaHaMaHa just when kagome got out of the way.

17 was sent back in a cloud of smoke into the water. Goku turns his attentions to Kagome and grows in her deep tone of voice.

"Damnit Kagome, I told you to stay out of this! You are going to get hurt!"

"I couldn't help it brother! I want to be there for you. Please don't be mad at me, I just want to help."

Goku sighs heavily as he sees that tears were forming in her eyes as she was only doing what a true family member would do. Flying up to her he strokes her hair and pushes her behind him as his sights catch bardock on the cliff then turns to look down at the water.

"Kagome do your best to get back to Bardock without Dr. Myuu or 17 seeing you.. Okay? Please I can handle this on my own."

Kagome groans softly but knew she could not win against her brother as she nods her head and begins to take off towards bardock. Kagome flashing in and out to have less attention on her as she managed to get to bardock safely which surprised them both. Bardock lunges out to yank kagome back into his arms and holds onto her again but this time abit tighter so she couldn't flash out of his arms even if she tried.

Goku having his attentions on kagome lost sight of the fight and left himself opened for an attack which super 17 took advantage of, appearing in front of goku and knocking him hard into the coast shore line, Goku lays there motionless as Kagome begins to cry afraid 17 might win, They watched from afar as 17 powers up a black orb and sends it towards goku. Kagome turns to look away as she presses her face into Bardock's armor and sobs.

But the sound of the blast hitting the earth caused her heart to drop to the pit of her stomach but bardock shook kagome hard to make her look to see that goku got out of the way of the blast and was holding 17 from behind with his arms and legs wrapped around him. Kagome smiles wide with her top teeth showing. She knew her brother could never be beat.

17 shake himself roughly trying to get goku off of him, panicking to the fact that my brother would blow himself up in order to kill 17. Kagome's heart pounds hard in her throat worried her brother may go through with could feel her father's heart beating hard under his armor suit. We watched as small blue orbs form all around goku and 17 as goku pulls them in to power up his explosion. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of her brother as she didn't want to lose her only brother to 17 because she allowed him to fuze and get so strong.

They both light up in a blue color as it engulfs them; a loud boom fills the air as waves of power pulses through the ocean breeze. Kagome screams out as she fights to get lose from her fathers hold to get to goku in hopes he may still be alive. The explosion was so intense that it expanded so far against the earth's surface ripping apart the crust, Bardock clinging to kagome as he takes off to another cliff to get out of the way of the explosion. Kagome extending her right arm over bardock's shoulder towards where goku was and screams for him.

Once everything cleared up a giant hole in the ground was all that was left as the ocean waves crash over the top of the crater and fills it up.. Kagome tears up more as her heart was aching for her brother.

"Bro..brother..how could you? I should have been me..not you."

Bardock landed on a cliff that was slightly farther away but close enough for us to view what was going on, His eyes trail the lands in hopes to find any trace of his son. His eyes widen and a grin forms on his face as he could see goku lying on the ground as his child form moving slightly from what he could barely see from this distance, shaking kagome lightly he lowers himself to her level and points out into the land to her.

"Look kagome, goku made it through."

Kagome's eyes widen as she laughs with joy but that soon was cut short as she panics and looks around in search for 17. Bardock looks at her with concern.

'What's the matter?"

"If goku survived then 17 must have as well..That attack wasn't strong enough!"

A bright yellow light forms against the surface of the ocean as it caught kagome's eyes, letting out a frightening gasp she points towards it and trembles.

'He is still alive!"

He flies over to goku as he powers up one of his black energy balls, he laughs as he was about to attack goku. Dr. Myuu dancing and cheering for 17 to win which made Kagome sick to her stomach. Having bardocks arms no longer around her she took off towards Dr. Myuu, wanting to make him suffer for giving her that potion to go against her family and for making 17 in the first place.

Landing a few yards from Dr Myuu, Kagome rushes over to him with her fist balled up with rage.

"How dare you make me go against my family with that potion, you lied to me about it!"

Dr Myuu turns to face Kagome who shocked him greatly seeing that she was a super sayian now. He lifts his hands up in front of him waving them from side to side as he takes a few steps away from her.

"Now now Kagome, It wasn't my fault the potion didn't work the way I thought it was, it was all Dr. geru's fault, he is the one who made it."

"But you insisted I take it and made 17 force me to take it, you promised me my father so you can have your precious android and for what so 17 can kill my father before my very eyes."

Once those words left her lips and the thought her true father was lying dead in the middle of the street caused her heart to burst and gush all over her lungs. Tears form in her eyes but her sadness caused her rage to increase as she runs towards Dr. Myuu grabbing him by his throat and lifts him off his feet since kagome was tall for her age. Tightening her hold on his throat as he kicks his feet and struggles to get free. His hands clawing at her hand to let him go but she refused as she opens her left hand at her side forming an energy blast her uncle had taught her. Grinning wickedly at him as she spoke to him.

"Everyone knows that in stories the mad scientist gets killed by his creation but in this story of yours, has an alternate ending, No?"

She snickers to her words as she mimics his tone of voice at the end before lunging her hand into his face and blows him up into pieces. The sound of 18's voice filled her ears as she quickly turns to see that she was standing in front of goku and she smiles as big as she wanted to help now and to be one of the Z fighters to have beaten super 17. Taking off towards 18 she could see bardock at the corner of her left eye as he too was going to the battle field to fight.

Both Bardock and Kagome land behind 18 and aid goku as they watched in hopes 18 could talk some scene into super 17. We listened to her speak.

"How dare you, I wont forgive you for killing my husband."

All of our eyes widen as we couldn't believe Krillin was dead. Looking down to goku who sighed softly.

"Wait, krillin is dead?"

"I cant even look at you anymore! You sicken me! You are half of what you were before!"

17 grins as he kept the energy ball at bay as he spoke.

"hm how do you figure that one out 18? I'm twice as strong now."

"Strength is one thing but character is another but now look at you, taking orders from someone else, you cant even think for yourself, how pathetic."

17 glares at her as he was angry that she had the nerve to say such things to her, his eyes travel for Dr. Myuu but couldn't find him, his sight goes back to the others on the ground.

"If you are looking for Dr. Myuu 17, don't bother I killed him so now you got to think on your own or is that too much for your computer type brain of yours to handle?"

Snapped Kagome as she stood next to 18 as she was not afraid of 17 any longer.

"If you want to kill us 17 then go right away you know damn well I got a bomb in my chest."

Challenged 18 as she rips her pink top abit to reveal her chest to him.

"Go ahead 17 kill the only person who truly cared about you, I don't care about you anymore anyways."

Kagome looks to 18 as she places her hand to her chest and looks to 17 as she too cared for the real 17 before he fused and became a power hungry beast. She softens her eyes as she watches 17.

17 turns his gaze to kagome as he narrows his eyes but they soften up slightly seeing the expression on her beautiful face but hearing 18 hurtful words caused him to grow angry, 18 sends a blast to 17 and as she did he released his attack and took in 18's to gain more strength. 18 kept on with her attacks as 17 kept on taking them in laughing uncontrollable as he kept getting stronger and stronger. Goku lifts himself up and yells to 18 with a worried tone.

"Stop it 18 he is only absorbing your attacks!"

'I cant stop if I do we all die!"

There was a split moment where 17 let his guard down and the real 17 was giving them a hint, he stopped his laughing as he looked to kagome, his facial expression was that of two people fighting to keep control, his face muscles twitching and his words slurred when he forced himself to speak in the real 17 voice.

'Ka..go..me…I am…so sorry…for what…uhh.. I did…to you…..You didn't…deserve that…..I hope…you can…forgive….me….you..truly…made me…feel…like I…was human…who…could…love…never…forget…the real…me…my…beaut..iful…flower…If…I…had…a real…heart…I would…tell you…that…I…love…you..so…good…bye…"

Kagome eyes widen as they fill up with tears and cause her eyes to burn, her bottom lip trembles from his words, she wished he didn't have to die this way.

"I forgive you 17, and I was starting to fall inlove with you too… You made me feel like an adult, an equal.. Ill never forget you 17…goodbye."

The real 17 was no longer able to hold control as the super 17 took control, laughing once again.

"Give it all you got 18 Ill just keep absorbing your power."

As 18 kept on firing, goku jumps into the fleet of energy balls and flies up to 17 with top speed. Using all the strength goku had left he lunges his left fist into 17's torso and his entire body went through 17 like a golden dragon. Goku took no time at all to finish him off with a KaMaHaMaHa attack. Kagome kept her eyes on 17 trying to get him to lock his eyes on hers. His body twitches in pain as he mumbles in pain, looking down to 18 and myself he looks at us with sorrow in his eyes as he body explodes with goku's final attack. As he disappeared kagome falls to her knees with her face in her hands and cries, bardock rushing over to her and took her into his arms to comfort her.

"I cant believe he is gone father, I hated him for what he did to me but it wasn't the real 17 who did it…He really did love me..and now he is gone forever."

Bardock pats her on the back as goku lands next to us and sighs in relief 18 looks down at me and smiles to me as I lift my head up to look at her. Goku soon regained his strength and struggled to walk over to us.

"I could see that the real 17 broke free and allowed us to defeat him."

"You really think so goku?"

Askeed 18 as she tears up to the thought of her brother. We all took off back to town to seek out the others; kagome's main concern was looking for her father. As we found everyone else and knew they were all alright, Kagome flies around the town with bardock, goku and vegeta behind her looking out for Zarbon. Barely sensing his strength they all took flight towards him, he lays under a few small rocks and was barely alive.

Kagome rushes over to him with her emerald hair back to the way it was as she falls to her knees next to his side, shaking him softly in hopes he was still alive. Her golden hues filled with tears, coughing softly Zarbon trembles from the pain and lose of blood. Turning his head slowly to look at his daughter next to him struggling to extend his hand to her cheek she quickly grabs his hand and places it on her face for him holding onto his cold hand with both of her hands. Her bottom lip trembles as tears pour from her eyes.

"Daddy please pull there."

Zarbon coughs up purple blood as he struggled to hold on for the amount of time that he had. His eyes half way opened as his sight was going blurry.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I tried my best to keep you safe and be the father you always dreamed I would be. I..I just wasn't strong enough to protect you… Please forgive me, I wish I could pull through and watch you grow into the beautiful woman like your mother has but I'm dying."

"No! you cant leave me daddy, please don't! I just finally met you, I cant lose you now! Please daddy please. I waited and waited for years to finally have you in my life and now you are being taken away from me. This isn't fair! I….love you daddy…I don't want this to be the only memory I have of you…Please pull through for me…"

She turns to look at goku and the others with her golden hues blood shot red as her entire face was flushed and stained with tears.

"Please help him, don't let him die! I can't bear to see someone else die, it's not fair. You must have a sensu bean he can have to get better right?"

They all tear up as they shake their heads in disappointment not being able to stand seeing kagome in so much pain. Her sights turn back to her father as she strokes his emerald locks from his face and smiles down at him.

"You are going to live daddy, I promise. We will be the family I always dreamt of. Just stay strong and hold on. You are what I always wanted to be like and to have you always be by my side seeing me grow up and to experience new things with me.. You have always been my hero even if today was the first time I met you."

Zarbon began to cry as it broke his heart to see her cry for him, no one had ever cried for him and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. He took ahold of her hand and kisses her fingers and smiles to her,

"I never knew real love until I laid my eyes on you and knew you were my own, I would do anything….to be in your life kagome but I cant, promise me you will be a good girl to your mother and bardock and to continue living your life and be the woman I know you will become. I will ALWAYS be with you, not in physical form but I will be there spiritually."

He brushes the strands from her face as he mumbles a few words to her in a musical tone of voice.

"I'll be the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, and I'll be there til the end and I know I'll be in your prayers. I love you so much kagome, you truly have made me proud, you were never a mistake.."

His eyes slowly closed as his hand begins to fall from her face and his head tilting to the side. His soul left his body empty. Kagome's eyes widen in shock as she kept held onto his hand and placed it to her cheek shaking it roughly.

'No no please daddy come back! Don't leave me here alone…I need you here to be my strength and to comfort me when I need your embrace and shoulder to cry on…please DADDY COME BACK!"

She lets go of his hand and beats on his chest as she begins to sob uncontrollable and throws herself onto his chest and cries. Everyone behind her begins to cry and watch helplessly as they couldn't do anything to bring him back. Bardock finally took a few steps to kagome and tries to pull her off of Zarbon but kagome yanks herself out of his hold and back onto Zarbon.

"No! Leave me alone.."

"Kagome…he is gone, there's nothing we can do anymore."

Kagome kept on crying as she turns her head to look to bardock her faced covered by her hair and tears.

"Why did he have to die?"

"It just wasn't meant to be kagome, one day you will see him again just stay strong for him. Im sure he doesn't want his death ruin your future. Be the daughter he is proud of."

Kagome nods her head as she wipes away her tears and throws herself into his arms and cries hard into his chest. Lifting her up into his arms he takes off back home to the capsule house as Vegeta takes Zarbon into his arms and takes off behind bardock.

Once they reached the home, bulma, chi chi, bra, and Ayama were waiting outside for everyone to return. Ayama caught eyes of the lifeless Zarbon and began to cry knowing it must have killed Kagome to watch him die. Rushing over to Bardock as he let kagome onto her looks to her mother as she tears up more and throws herself into her arms as they both fall to their knees.

"Mommy, he is gone. I cant believe he is gone…I did so much just to see him and I lost him before I could even get to know him. This isn't fair."

"Shhh, it's ok Kagome, everything will be ok."

She rocks her softly as they all went into the garden dome and buried Zarbon's body under a tree so Kagome could always have him close by.

The sky grew dark as lightening formed all around us; we all rushed outside to see Shenron outside. We all grew puzzled on why he had shown up when we didn't have any dragonballs.

"Shenron why are you here?"

Asked goku.

"Does that mean all the shadow dragons are gone?"

"Yes, do you know why they were here?"

Spoke Shenron.

"Kinda."

Replied gokul

"The dragon balls were over used, and the finally wish caused the balls to crack under pressure with negative energy."

He kept on speaking of the magical powers that the dragonballs held and the true reason on why they should have been used.

"I have one more wish shenron before you leave us for good?"

"Very well I will grant one more wish goku."

"Can you bring back everyone who had died today and to bring the world back to the beautiful way that it was."

"Your wish has been granted but goku I need you to come with me. Your existence to this earth brings pain to those of your loved ones."

"I understand."

Spoke goku as he hugs all his loved ones and waved goodbye to everyone. All were in tears as they watched goku hop onto shenron and watch him disappear into the sky.


End file.
